1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancement of information communication technology and semiconductor technology, an electronic device is evolving into a multimedia device that provides various multimedia services. For example, an electronic device can provide services such as a broadcast service, a wireless Internet service, a music service, etc.
An electronic device can provide various multimedia services, and thus needs to display an ever increasing amount of data. As a result, there is a growing interest in an electronic device employing a touch screen with an increased screen size.
An electronic device may display a soft key, which performs the function of a hard key, instead of a physical hard key on a touch screen thereof. However, the electronic device displays a soft key at a fixed location on the touch screen thereof without regard to a phase change (e.g., rotation) thereof. Accordingly, when the phase of the electronic device is changed (e.g., rotated upside down), a user of the electronic device needs to find the changed location of the soft key which has changed relative to the user's perspective, and thus may feel inconvenience in using the electronic device.
Also, the electronic device receives a separate key input from the user in order to execute or switch an application, and thus, the user of the electronic device needs to input a key multiple times in order to execute or switch an application, which is inconvenient for the user.